O stripper
by AnnyeC
Summary: Bella e Edward se conhecem de forma inusitada, e a partir daí o acaso começa a agir. As coisas começam a dar errado para Bella, que passa a ter mudanças drásticas na sua vida. Agora, ela e Edward tinham que conviver juntos diariamente. Ele terá que agir pra concertar o passado Ela terá que agir pra mudar o futuro. Até onde podem ir? UA. Longfic.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem, apenas as histórias. Essa fic já foi postada antes no Nyah!, por mim mesma. Não se trata de plágio.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Prólogo**

P.O.V. Edward

– Duas palavras Emmett: NEM FODENDO! – Disse pra ele.

– Você não está precisando de dinheiro rápido? Essa é a sua chance Edzinho._Stripper is the new modelo._

– Emmett, modelo não tira a roupa pra um monte de velha caída e virgem.

– Olha o respeito ai, saiba que a gente escolhe os eventos que vamos fazer. Saiba também que, eu, seu amigo de fé, irmão, camarada, estou te chamando para uma despedida de solteiro; Beverly Hills, cheio de gatas angelenas e ricas. E você nem tem um tanquinho tão legal quanto os outros. Então, dobre os joelhos e me agradeça por esse emprego. – Infelizmente Emm tinha razão. Quando eu saí da minha casa eu esperava ser tudo – garçom, faxineiro, lixeiro e até mendigo. – Menos stripper. Mas eu tinha contas a pagar e nenhum emprego. Fora que eu não podia furar com Emm – o cara que me acolheu quando eu decidi viver por minha conta.

– O que exatamente eu devo fazer como stripper?

– Vestir uma fantasia de bombeiro, dançar, tirar a roupa, esperar colocarem dinheiro na sua cueca e vazar. Simples assim.

– Então vamos dizer que hoje seja a despedida de uma velha. Eu corro o risco de ser assediado?

– Que paranoia com velha é essa mano? E eu estou te chamando pra ser stripper, gigolô é só para profissionais.

– Emm, só porque eu sei que nós dois estamos na merda, eu vou topar essa. Mas não se anima, eu vou pegar o dinheiro dessa… _apresentação_, e depois eu nunca mais volto.

– Claro Edward, é uma empresa de bicos. Agora eu vou te ensinar a sensualizar… - Emm começou a fazer uma dança muito… sei lá; gay não é a palavra, pois qualquer gay ficaria com muita vergonha daquilo.

– Emm, mano é sério, para com isso; ou o nosso vizinho da frente vai achar que somos um casal. Apenas fala que horas eu devo estar na "empresa de bicos" e eu apareço por lá. – Emm sorriu e me deu o endereço junto com o horário. Eu não sabia por que, mais estava sentindo que ia dar merda.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Despedidas

**Capítulo 1 - Despedidas**

P.O.V. Bella

– Eu ainda não acredito Rose. A primeira do grupo a casar. AHHHHHH! – Eu amava minhas amigas, mas eu ainda ficava revoltada com a futilidade extrema de suas mentes. Não que eu não fosse fútil, mais apoiar a Rose nesse casamento era loucura!

– Ai amiga você vai ser tão feliz! – Jess disse.

– É verdade. Espero que seus filhos puxem sua beleza, e o dinheiro do Royce HAHAHAHA. – Disse Lauren.

– Eu realmente espero que você seja feliz Rose. – Eu disse abraçando ela.

– Obrigada meninas. Vocês acreditam que é minha ultima reunião com as garotas, solteira?

– Não é não. Logo mais nós temos a…

– DESPEDIDA! – Todas nós dissemos juntas.

– Ai meninas, o que vocês estão aprontando hein? – Rose perguntou.

– Nós? Absolutamente nada. Agora, Alice… - Eu respondi.

– Olhe lá, Royce é muito ciumento.

– Não se preocupe Rose, tenho certeza que ele será bem compreensível. – Lauren assegurou.

Logo após da reunião das garotas (um tipo de ritual que nós tínhamos desde que éramos calouras no colégio. Nós apenas nos reuníamos para fofocar, mas como todas as poderosas do colégio, tínhamos que ter um nome oficial para reunião), Jess e Lauren foram ajudar Allie, e eu fui passear com Rose até a hora da festa.

Eu estava dirigindo por ai, até que decidi leva-la ao shopping.

– Certo, pode falar Bella.

– Falar o que?

– O que te incomoda no meu casamento. Você não gosta de Royce, não é? – Bingo. Ela tinha ido direto ao ponto.

– Não é que eu não goste dele. É… Sei lá. Seja sincera comigo agora que estamos sozinhas: Rosalie Lilian Hale, você ama loucamente Royce King II, a ponto de fazer qualquer loucura por ele.

– Você já sabe a resposta Bella. Não.

– Então pra que casar com ele? Você não tem medo de ser infeliz?

– Bella, para saber se eu serei ou não feliz, primeiro eu tenho que saber que dei chances pra a felicidade. O Royce pode não ser o mais carinhoso do mundo, mas ele gosta de me mimar. Eu não o amo, mais sinto o suficiente para dormir e acordar ao lado dele por alguns anos. Vou dar tempo ao tempo e quem sabe…

– Rose, porque perder tempo com ele? Já pensou que tem alguém que possa te amar de verdade, ai fora? Alguém que não vai te dar um colar, coisa que você já tem aos montes, como presente de namoro; mas sim um colar, um jantar romântico e todo carinho e devoção que você merece, e…

– Bella, não comece! E você? Uma mulher linda, a mais inteligente que eu já conheci, independente e… sozinha. VOCÊ já pensou o que poderia ter se desse uma chancezinha para alguém? E digo alguém real, e não ficar esperando o príncipe encantado. Bella, eu sempre invejei sua capacidade de ser pé no chão, mas quando se trata de amor, eu sou muito mais realista que você. Royce é bom o suficiente, e como minha melhor amiga, gostaria que pelo menos me entendesse.

– Tudo bem. – Eu fiquei mal. Certo, eu era muito sonhadora quando se tratava de amor, mas o que custava ser romântica né? O carro ficou com um clima chato, e eu fiquei péssima. Apesar de ser com alguém que ela não ama, seria o casamento dela. E eu sabia que no meu, ela estaria lá para me apoiar. Resolvi então me desculpar. – Rose… - Ela estava virada para o vidro, me ignorando. – Rosinha? Psiu… - Ela continuou me ignorando. Eu comecei a mexer no radio até achar uma musica, e eu comecei a cantar para ela:

_Wanabe – Spice Girls_

_Yo I'll say you what I want, what I really really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want  
I wanna huh, I wanna huh, I wanna huh, I wanna huh, I wanna really  
really really wanna zig a zig ah_

– Ela começou a dar risada e me acompanhou:

_If you want my future, forget my past  
If you wanna get with me, better make it fast  
Now don't go wasting my precious time  
Get your act together, we could be just fine_

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha_

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
Make it last forever, friendship never ends  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_

Nós duas nos matávamos de rir, nos lembrando da adolescência.

_What do you think about that, now you know how I feel  
Say you can handle my love, are you for real?  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me, then I'll say goodbye_

Nós começamos a fazer uma coreografia ridícula, e dividimos as vozes que nem nós cantamos uma vez no colégio.

_Yo I'll say you what I want, what I really really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want  
I wanna huh, I wanna huh, I wanna huh, I wanna huh, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha_

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
Make it last forever, friendship never ends  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_

_So here's a story from A to Z  
You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face  
We got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free  
She's a real lady!  
And as for me, ha you'll see_

_Slam your body down and wind it's all around  
Slam your body down and wind it's all around_

Nós riamos muito; se algum policial nos visse agora, com certeza tomaríamos uma multa.

– Shopping? – Eu disse fazendo a cara de gatinho do Shrek que a Allie ensinou.

– Só se você me der um vestido lindo como pedido de desculpas. – Ela riu e nós fomos para o shopping. Eu já estava perdoada.

O dia inteiro foi isso. Nós voltamos à adolescência, compramos muito e lembramos como éramos ridículas.

Ás 17h, fomos ao meu apartamento. A despedida de solteira de Rose começaria ás 22h, e seria na mansão dos Hale – Os pais dela estavam de viagem em um cruzeiro, e só voltariam daqui duas semanas para o casamento dela.

Allie conseguiu convencer Jasper – o namorado dela e irmão de Rose – a preparar a despedida de solteiro do futuro cunhado para mesma data. Assim ele estaria fora de casa, e não voltaria tão cedo. Fora que ele, Royce e a maioria dos namorados estariam tão ocupados e entretidos quanto às meninas.

Logo que chegamos a meu apartamento, Rose se sentou em frente à televisão e colocou num filme que parecia romance.  
Eu fui até a cozinha pegar um pote de sorvete de chocolate e colheres, e quando eu voltei ela estava toda esparramada no sofá.

– Sinta-se a vontade Rose, a casa é sua. – Eu disse sarcástica.

– Eu sei disso gata. Passa o sorvete.

– Uh, claro Srta. King, só não me coloque na guilhotina. – Eu disse abrindo o pote de sorvete e dando uma colher pra ela. Ela apenas me mostrou a língua e começamos a prestar atenção no filme.

Ele era com a Charlize Theron e o Keanu Reeves. Ele era um empresário com problemas emocionais e ela achando que podia cura-los propõe que eles passem um mês juntos. Ui. Depois eu que sou bandida… No primeiro intervalo o pote de sorvete já estava vazio, então eu fui buscar outro. Quando eu voltei Rose disparou:

– Obrigada Bella.

– Pelo que? – Eu disse me aproximando dela.

– Por tudo. Eu amo todas as meninas, mas eu sei que de todas elas você é que eu mais posso contar. Desde que éramos crianças e depois adolescentes. Você é minha melhor amiga! – Ela disse me emocionando.

– Oh Rosinha… Você é minha melhor amiga também! – Eu disse abraçando ela. – Sem você, quem mais iria dançar Spice Girls comigo, e tomar dois litros de sorvete? – Disse rindo, e ela me acompanhou.

– Bella, eu quero te pedir uma coisa. Não fique brava comigo, por favor. É que… Como eu sei que você não gosta de Royce eu não te convidei para ser minha madrinha. Mas depois de hoje, eu não conseguiria subir no altar sem você para me apoiar. Por favor, amiga, seja minha madrinha de casamento? – Ela disse fazendo um olhar que devia ser proibido de tão fofo. Nem quando Allie me olhava desse jeito, sentia-me tão chantageada.

– Rose… Falta só duas semanas para o seu casamento. Eu não tenho vestido, nem um par, e…

– Bella, eu já cuidei de tudo. Eu queria as quatro no altar então eu acabei encomendando quatro vestidos de madrinha. Eu chamo alguém para ser seu par. E nem precisa me responder agora. Só pensa com carinho, por favor.

O filme voltou do comercial, então ela virou para assistir.

Ela já tinha até arranjado o vestido de madrinha, e de novo eu pensei que no meu dia, ela estaria lá por mim.

– Quando eu vou ver meu vestido? – Eu disse no meio de uma fala do filme.

– Como assim? – Ela disse surpresa, logo me entendendo. – Sério Belinha?

– Claro Rose. Você pode contar comigo. Sempre. – Ela riu e me abraçou.

Estávamos na entrada mansão Hale. Nós tínhamos chegado atrasadas graças a Rose – que não conseguia escolher entre um vestido vermelho ou verde. Ela acabou por vestir um preto e branco. Ah, e claro me fez vestir o vermelho tomara-que-caia. Ela disse que combinava mais comigo.

Assim que chegamos eu peguei uma venda rosa Pink.

– O que é isso? – Ela me questionou um pouco assustada.

– Ordens de Alice. Vem. – Então eu a vendei e sai do carro para busca-la.

– Bella, eu vou cair! – Rose reclamou.

– Calminha ai… Não se preocupe eu vou te guiar. – Continuamos andando enquanto ela reclamava. No meio do caminho nós quase tropeçamos.

– Ai Bella!

– Ajuda muito se você tirar o salto. – Disse revirando meus olhos.

– Sou uma diva meu amor. Agora trate de me levar direito, por que eu sou a estrela dessa festa!

– É uma chata mesmo… - eu sussurrei.

– O que?

– É uma GATA mesmo… – Eu disse, rindo.

– Apenas ande Isabella. – Ela disse fingindo estar brava.

Andamos mais um pouco e eu abri a porta da casa que estava em silencio. Assim que entrei na sala de estar pude ver a decoração e as convidadas da festa. Allie estava um pouco mais a frente fazendo gestos para mim. Nossa, ela realmente não brincava em serviço.  
A antiga sala aconchegante e moderna da Sra. Hale, agora parecia o salão do clube das mulheres.

Ela combinou comigo que assim que ela contasse até três eu deveria tirar a venda de Rose e sair de sua frente. Assim eu o fiz.

– A futura Sra. King! – Todas gritaram enquanto jogavam confete em Rose. As meninas saíram gritando e nós demos um abraço quíntuplo.

– Ao ultimo dia de solteira da Rosinha delicia! – Lauren gritou, e então uma mulher que com certeza era a DJ soltou a musica.

Depois que nos soltamos do abraço eu deixei Rose falar com Allie, já que elas não tinham se visto o dia inteiro, e hoje ela era a preferencia. Comecei a reparar na festa e decoração. Allie realmente pensara em tudo.  
Tinha um palco, com um poste de pole dance pregado no meio; como ela o colocara ali, eu não faço ideia. A DJ estava no canto afastado à esquerda do palco. Do outro lado da sala, ela montara um balcão, com duas barmaids servindo drinks. Ela colocou uma mesa com cinco cadeiras viradas para o palco – provavelmente a nossa mesa – e distribuído pelo salão havia outras mesas. Mesmo com tudo isso, ainda havia um espaço enorme para dançar. Allie sempre soube dar boas festas…

– Dormiu comigo hoje é? – Allie chegou me abraçando.

– Só não conta para o Jazz, ou ele pode ficar chateado. – Eu disse também brincando e ela me deu um tapinha.

– O que você tá achando da festa?

– O que você acha Allie? Tão foda quanto todas que você faz. Só acho que faltou homem… - Disse brincando.

– Ah amiga, então você espere, que é hoje que você tira essa tchola da miséria.

– Credo Alice, presta atenção com quem você tá falando. Eu não quero nem saber o que você aprontou, mas seja o que for eu não vou dar pra ninguém hoje.

– Rá, é o que veremos… Agora, vamos beber porque eu já trabalhei muito e agora eu quero é me divertir. – Então nós fomos em direção ao bar.

P.O.V. Rose

Minha despedida… Dali a duas semanas eu seria a Sra. King. Mas eu não pensaria nisso, hoje seria apenas diversão.

Eu conversei um pouco com Allie, Jess e Lauren e logo fui atrás das outras convidadas. Devia ter umas 75 pessoas na festa, - era muito considerando que apenas quem sabia da despedida eram as convidadas. Por isso que fizemos tão adiantado. – Falei com algumas meninas da minha escola, minha faculdade e meu emprego. Qual foi a minha surpresa quando eu vi a minha tia, Esme. Eu a AMAVA, e não acreditava que ela estava ali:

– Tia, não acredito que a senhora está aqui!

– Precisava ter uma supervisão adulta nessa despedida. Mas não se preocupe, a velha vai embora quando os strippers chegarem. – Ela disse dando uma risada.

– Para com isso tia! Não vai ter strippers. Talvez uma baixaria com lingeries e acessórios. Mais só. – Eu disse um pouco com vergonha. Ela era mais sossegada que a minha mãe, mais ainda era estranho falar de sexo com a família.

– Tudo bem então. Aproveite suas ultimas semanas de solteira. – Ela disse rindo e me abraçando.

– Obrigada tia, e sinta-se a vontade. – Eu disse saindo, para ir até a Allie para saber como que ela convidou minha tia, mais assim que eu mexi um pé jogaram um holofote sei lá de onde na minha cara e a menina que estava de DJ disse:

– Nossa amada noivinha, queira se sentar, pois agora sua despedida começa.

Eu ia me sentar na primeira mesa, junto com as meninas, mas assim que eu ia sentar Allie falou:

– Na-na-ni-na-não… Você é lá no palco. – Disse Allie meio mole.

– Como assim no palco? O que vai acontecer? – Questionei, já imaginando…

– Relaaaaxa goats… HAHAHA… Tá tudo bem agora. Só… só… só relaxa-xa e goza UAHHUSAHSUA – Bella disse, quase caindo de bêbada. Pelo visto, só eu não tinha bebido nessa festa.

– Vai logo para o palco, Rose. – Lauren disse. Acho que ela era a única fora eu que estava sóbria.

Eu subi no palco, tinha uma cadeira especifica pra mim bem no centro dele. Assim que sentei, começaram a tocar sirenes. As meninas foram a delírio, e eu até já sabia o que aconteceria ali.

De repente a porta da mansão dos meus pais fez um barulho de arrombamento, e vários "bombeiros" invadiram a minha casa. O que estava mais a frente logo falou:

– É aqui rapazes! Vamos apagar o fogo de todas essas garotas hoje… - Foi uma gritaria! A música começou e os "bombeiros" começaram a dançar com as minhas amigas. Eu decidi então sair de lá antes que um deles fizesse alguma gracinha. Infelizmente, mesmo muito bêbada Bella – a única que prestava atenção em mim – adivinhou minha intenção, então logo foi subindo o palco para me segurar.

Eu tentava fugir da Bella, olhei para trás e vi alguém muito familiar atrás da Bella; mais logo tive que saltar do palco.

A notícia boa é que eu consegui pular o palco, e ela bêbada do jeito que estava não conseguiu me alcançar. A notícia ruim é enquanto pulava, eu acidentalmente pulei no colo de um dos bombeiros. E pela primeira vez na noite, eu queria estar muito bêbada, só para poder colocar a culpa de meus futuros atos em alguma coisa.

P.O.V Bella

Ai, ai… O álcool subiu para meu cérebro. Eu estava tonta, e… eu estava… OH MY GOD quem são os bombeiros gostosooos? Uhuulll!

A Rose tá sozinha em cima do palco… Porque mesmo? Hã… Ah, o bombeiro vai dar uma mangueirada nela. AUHAUHSAU. Ela tá fugindo… Aff, que burra! Depois vai ficar reclamando que só bebe água, quando podia tomar vodca. Falando em vodca… Concentra Bella! Não deixa sua amiga tonta sair do palco. Não deixa. Não deixa.

Ai! Droga. Tropecei. Olha ali… Será que aquela com a mão no tanquinho definido do bombeiro bombadão é a… - Calma Bella, senta na cadeira que tu tá cambaleando (pensei comigo mesma). Quando sentei na cadeira fui amarrada.

– Oww… Que que isso manow?

– Como noiva você tem direito a uma dancinha especial… - Ele começou a dançar e tirar a capa… aquilo era uma capa né?

– Olhan… você deve… Er… Gato é serio, eu não…

– Pera lá, eu enchi a cara para te dar uma dancinha escrota, agora fica quieta e aproveita! – Ele disse olhando para mim.

– Peraívocêmaluco?! Pode me soltar! – Ele me olhou meio desapontado, me desamarrou e falou.

– Ótimo, enchi a cara, aprendi uma dancinha ridícula e você nem viu! – Ain que dózinha… ele tinha um rostinho tão sexy de desapontamento.

– Hãn… Se você faz tanta questão me mostra então. – Ele ia começar – Ain credo… Aqui não! Vein cá. – Então eu o puxei para os andares de cima – que estavam fechados com uma faixa e uma placa de 'Não ultrapasse', Alice. Como eu nunca respeitei ordens de Alice, não seria agora que eu iria respeitar.(Mentira, bêbado é tudo destemido UHASUSHAUH). Nós entramos no primeiro quarto e fechei a porta. – Tá, agora me mostra a dancinha e não reclama mais!

– Certo gostosa, eu vou pegar minha mangueira e…

– Aff você me trouxe aqui pra fazer trocadalho do carilho com sua roupa?

– Eu sou pago por isso, e quero receber djow. O que você sugere?

–… Eu… eu… é… Sei lá! Quer transar?

– Demorou!

Ai… Deixa eu lembrar o que eu tô fazendo… Ah sim. Me agarrando com o bombeiro gostosinho.

Ele com certeza estava na profissão certa, porque, menina, que pegada heins.

Estávamos de pé enquanto eu tirava o resto daquela fantasia ridícula. Quando eu o deixei só com uma cueca boxer preta eu o empurrei para um sofá e sentei em seu colo com uma perna de cada lado. Dei uma rebolada e constatei que com certeza aquela mangueira dava pra apagar o meu fogo.  
Ele logo abriu o zíper do meu vestido enquanto distribuía beijos e mordidas pelo meu pescoço. Eu me levantei e quando o meu vestido caiu, ele me puxou de novo para o seu colo, acariciando meus seios com as mãos enquanto descia os beijos até alcança-los e começar a chupa-los.

E bem tinha horas que eu simplesmente deixava o meu corpo… talvez por causa da bebida, ou do tesão que estava sentindo. Só lembro que foi forte e rápido… e eu queria sempre mais.

Pela primeira vez na vida eu fiz uma loucura. Eu sei que tem gente que jura que é normal transar com o stripper da despedida de solteiro da sua amiga, mas pra mim foi totalmente novo, e de um jeito muito bom.  
Sei lá, talvez fosse efeito do álcool, mas essa noite com certeza estaria na minha lista de melhores transas.

* * *

**N.A.**: O filme que Bella e Rose estavam assistindo se chama "Doce Novembro". Só para esclarecer, no caso de curiosas.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Ressaca

**Capítulo 2 – Ressaca**

P.O.V. Bella

Dor de cabeça. Muita dor de cabeça. Uma claridade ia invadindo meus olhos. Mais dor de cabeça. Eu comecei a ouvir alguns barulhos que… CARALHO, porque os carros estavam passando do meu lado?

Abri os olhos lentamente, e percebi o que acontecera. Eu estava na casa de Rose, no quarto de hóspedes. Os carros estavam passando lá na avenida, bem longe da mansão. Mas eu estava com uma puta ressaca, então qualquer agulha que caísse no chão, seria percebida aos meus ouvidos.

Acho que desde que eu entrei na faculdade eu não bebia desse jeito. Nem mesmo no dia em que me formei, eu bebi desse jeito. Tudo culpa da escrota da Jessica que me desafiou. Ela sabe que com um shot de Tequila eu já estou muito louca, e me mandou tomar sete… Eu nem lembro quantos shots eu tomei, fora as outras bebidas não contabilizadas na minha memoria sob o efeito do álcool.

Comecei a sentir uma movimentação do meu lado. Que cacete, não se podia nem ficar de ressaca na casa da sua melhor amiga sem que alguém se mexesse do seu lado…

– Dá para você ficar quieto?! – Eu disse saindo rapidamente da coberta e vendo um homem sob o mesmo lençol que o meu. – AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Eu só não gritei mais porque minha ressaca não permitiu. Eu não acreditava… O que eu fiz? – Quem é você e o que você faz aqui? – Eu disse para o estranho que me olhava com cara assustada.

– Hãn? O que… - Demorou, mais depois de algum tempo com minha cara assustada ele caiu em si, saiu das cobertas e foi colocar uma roupa de bombeiro ridícula que estava pelo chão. Espera aí… Bombeiro. Eu me lembrava de um bombeiro.

E então um jorro de imagens começou a passar na minha cabeça. Os strippers chegando, eu já muito bêbada tentando segurar a Rose, o bombeiro reclamão, o quarto e até mesmo o sexo. Eu tinha transado com um stripper! Acho que ele também viu a merda que tinha feito, pois tudo que ele fez depois de se trocar foi virar para mim e dizer:

– Que merda! Olha isso foi um erro enorme e… Desculpe-me. Eu juro que isso não sairá daqui. Apenas esqueça. – Ele disse, apanhou seu capacete e foi embora. Mal sabia o nome dele. Tudo o que eu sabia e que ele era stripper, cabelo ruivo, olhos verdes e sotaque que não era californiano. Nova iorquino talvez. Também poderia contar como descrição dele: corpo sarado e bom de cama.

De qualquer forma, era melhor esquecer isso. Ele deixou bem claro que fora um erro para ele, e com razão, pois também fora um erro pra mim. Mas meu ego ficou abaixo subsolo quando ele apenas foi embora. Mesmo que ele fosse um completo e total desconhecido eu ainda queria ser desejada. Talvez isso fosse egocentrismo exagerado, mas fazer o que. Eu precisaria de muita terapia dos 5 kg depois disso, e tudo graças a esse bombeiro lindo e…

– AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Ouvi na voz de Rose… Ai que merda será que aconteceu? Fui correndo para o quarto dela. Espero que seja uma barata. Uma barata, por favor, uma barata, e não um homem alto, forte e gostoso.

Quando ia abrir a porta do quarto dela, eu vi um homem saindo. Uh… Isso é mal.

– Er… Eu acho que ela precisa de ajuda. – Ele disse e saiu. Eu entrei correndo no quarto dela e a encontrei no banheiro chorando.

– O que aconteceu Rose?

– Eu não sei! – Ela fungava e gaguejava. – Eu me lembro de dar uns beijos loucos, e depois beber. Muito. E depois eu acordei no quarto, do lado do cara que me pegou, porque VOCÊ me fez sair correndo que nem louca do palco ontem. Eu traí o Royce, Bella. – E ela desatinou a chorar.

– E o que ele disse quando vocês acordaram? – Ok, eu confesso: eu queria mesmo era saber se pelo menos o bombeiro dela não achou um erro. Será que eu era tão ruim que o cara que foi pago não gostou?

– E eu lá prestei atenção nisso Bella! Eu só o mandei sair daqui. Eu vou casar com um cara em duas semanas, e eu o traio na despedida de solteira. Eu sou uma vagabunda! – Ela dizia se descabelando enquanto se olhava no espelho, com a maquiagem toda borrada por causa do choro. Ou a noite de sexo tórrido – eu realmente espero que Rose nunca saiba que eu fiz piada disso -.

– Rose… Vamos pra terapia dos 5 kg.

– Bella, nem todo sorvete e chocolate do mundo poderiam fazer eu me sentir melhor.

– E se eu tivesse passado pela mesma coisa? – Eu sabia que o que aconteceu com ela não seria esquecido completamente. Mas saber que eu estive na mesma situação que ela daria uma distração por enquanto.

– Como assim Bella, o que aconteceu? – Ela disse parando de se descabelar e olhar pelo espelho, e me olhando com os olhos arregalados.

– Vamos para o meu apartamento.

Nós passamos pelo supermercado e compramos absolutamente tudo que era feito com chocolate e seguimos para o meu apartamento.

Eu fui à maior velocidade o possível, porque devia ter uns sete litros de sorvete no porta-malas do meu carro – sim, eu tenho um estoque particular de guloseimas em casa e especificamente hoje, graças ao dia de ontem, estava em falta. – e seria péssimo se eles derretessem.

Porem, quando eu já estava perto de casa eu comecei a sentir uma sensação muito ruim. Sabe quando você acha que seu dia tá uma bosta, mas ele fica pior… Eu sentia isso.

Quando eu entrei na garagem do meu prédio eu estranhei. Só tinha uns três carros estacionados. Estranho, sempre havia no mínimo uns dez carros.

Saímos do carro e enquanto estava ajudando Rose – que usava um óculos escuro, e tinha uma cara toda inchada de tanto chorar e de ficar repetindo "puta, vadia, tosca, você não é confiável a ninguém" – quando o porteiro do prédio me chamou.

– Oh Dona Isabella, que bom que a senhora chegou porque OLIJOSEUJSJIPARTAMENTOJBIDSN ESTÁBSUDALAGADOMIDJ… - Sim, eu nunca entendia uma frase completa que ele falava comigo. E eu só entendia a primeira parte porque com os anos eu fui aprendendo a desvendar as palavras que ele falava sempre. Então eu fiz o que eu sempre fazia.

– Ah, valeu por avisar. – Eu disse sorrindo pra ele, terminando de pegar as coisas com Rose. Quando eu ia pegar o elevador, ele disse:

– Oh, dona Isabella, não dá pra pegar o elevador não…

– Por quê?

– OSHAIAPARTAMENTOSJGKESTÃOLMH TODOSJFNALAGADOS. – Será que esse cara falava inglês mesmo?

– Ah, tudo bem então. Nós vamos de escada. – Eu puxei Rose pra ir comigo antes que o porteiro tentasse falar alguma coisa de novo.

Conforme nós íamos subindo a escada a sensação ruim aumentava. Quando cheguei ao primeiro andar vi os corredores molhados. Que, que é isso? Abri a porta do meu apartamento desesperada quando vi o estado em que ele se encontrava.

– AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! – Eu desci as escadas correndo, e quando cheguei ao térreo peguei o porteiro pelo colarinho e gritei – Me explica AGORA o que está acontecendo! O que aconteceu com meu apartamento?! DIZ! – Eu costumava ser bem educada, mas quando eu vi minha casa naquele estado, eu pirei.

– Mas dona Isabella, eu te falei… OHHUAHANDARNJNUDE…

– Cala a boca, e escreve nesse papel. – peguei qualquer pedaço de folha e uma caneta que eu vi no balcão. – Por que meu apartamento lindo está parecendo o Titanic depois do naufrágio?

Ele escreveu por um tempo e depois passou o papel pra mim:

"Dona Isabella, seu apartamento, como todo o resto do primeiro e segundo andar do prédio está alagado. A dona Branca – velhinha, 80 anos, memória fraca – esqueceu a banheira ligada e foi visitar os netos… Do outro lado do país. Ontem a noite, o seu Carter e a dona Karen, viram que o teto deles começou a pingar. Então quando nós vimos, o segundo andar, já estava ensopado. Os apartamentos não devem ser utilizados por motivo de segurança, então a Srta. deve ficar fora. A previsão de conserto é de duas semanas. Agora, por favor, dona, solta meu colarinho que a senhora tá me enforcando."

Só então percebi que eu estava agarrando ele pelo pescoço. Respirei três vezes e o soltei. Respirei mas três vezes. Mais três. Mais três. Comecei a chorar.

– Bella, calma amiga… vamos para a minha casa. – Rose disse me abraçando e me levando para o carro.

– Eu não quero ir pra sua casa… Ela só me lembra de que eu fiz merda. Por que nada na minha vida da certo. Olha pra você, vai casar em duas semanas. Todas as meninas já namoram. E eu estou encalhada, e vou ficar assim porque nem os strippers querem dormir comigo. – Eu disse chorando muito, e logo sendo acompanhada por Rose.

– Pelo menos você é inteligente. Você esta terminando administração, vai ajudar o seu pai na empresa dele. Não vai ser como eu, uma burra que vai depender do marido pra tudo já que só tem o diploma de artes. Porque eu fiz artes? Eu nem sei desenhar… - E nós duas chorávamos loucamente encostadas no meu carro.

P.O.V Alice

Mais uma festa fodástica feita por Alice Brandon. Eu tinha acabado de passar na casa de Rose, mas não tinha ninguém lá – fora os empregados limpando a bagunça, mas nenhum deles viu Rose sair de casa.

Era estranho. Eu não tinha ideia de que horas a festa terminou, eu só sei que fui embora às três. Não tinha muitas pessoas na festa esse horário – só as muito bêbadas, mas eu é que não ia carregar ninguém pra casa – Lauren foi embora super cedo (meia-noite se não me engano, o que era estranho já que ela era vizinha de Rose), Bella sumiu depois que os strippers apareceram (mas eu aposto que ela estava se divertindo pra caramba), e Rose eu a vi bebendo com alguém, e depois ela sumiu. Jess foi embora comigo, depois que eu conversei com uma menina que me ajudou na organização. A festa deveria acabar às quatro e meia, se isso aconteceu, eu não sei.

Eu tinha acabado de sair da casa de Rose, e ia rumo ao apartamento de Bella, quando eu vi algo realmente chocante.

Eu estava passando em frente à casa de Lauren, então resolvi passar na casa dela pra ver se estava tudo bem – afinal ela ir embora tão cedo não era normal. Nós sempre estávamos juntas, então assim que bati na porta a governanta da casa dos Mallory me deixou entrar sem nem me anunciar, ela apenas me disse:

– Bom dia Alice. Não vi Lauren hoje, mas acredito que ela esteja no andar de cima.

– Obrigada Sra. Lou. – Eu disse entrando na mansão e subindo as escadas.

Percorri por todo o corredor, até que ouvi vozes.

– Mas você já tem que ir? – Dizia a Lauren com a voz anasalada que ela fazia quando tentava ser sexy… Nós já tínhamos dito que ela ficava ridícula fazendo isso, mas pelo jeito, não adiantou.

– É claro! Nós estamos brincando com fogo. Imaginam se me veem saindo daqui. – Disse uma voz de homem que eu conhecia, mas queria acreditar que não.

– Ah, tudo bem então. Eu vou distrair Lou e você sai pela porta da cozinha. Mas antes, que tal mais uns beijos… Talvez uma rapidinha. – Ela dizia, e já estava saindo uns sons do quarto.

Eu NUNCA fui fofoqueira, ou tentei cuidar da vida alheia. Mas eu realmente precisava saber se o homem no quarto com Lauren era quem eu estava pensando. Por isso eu desci correndo as escadas, em silencio (o máximo que eu podia fazer). Infelizmente eu encontrei a Sra. Lou no pé das escadas. Droga, eu tinha que inventar algo rápido…

– Er… Sra. Lou, eu preciso de um enorme favor da senhora, eu disse cochichando.

– Claro o que foi Alice? – Ela era muito prestativa, e sempre ajudou nas festas de Lauren, e até em algumas de Rose. Então eu já sabia o que eu precisava falar.

– Eu vou preparar uma surpresa pra Lauren. – Eu inventei.

– Ora, por quê? – Droga! Pensa…

– Bem… Por que… Hã… Ela… Ela comprou o centésimo vestido de festa. Ele é maravilhoso e tem uma pedraria linda de esmeraldas. Isso merece ser comemorado, e que jeito melhor do que expondo o vestido? – Cara, que desculpa de merda. Mas de fato, ela tinha um vestido de esmeraldas tão lindo…

– Hãn… Certo. E porque precisa ser surpresa?

– Ora… Precisa ser surpresa, por que… O… Namorado dela vem. É, ele vai voltar da Itália só para vê-la nesse vestido. – Estava piorando… Eu tinha que parar com isso.

– Nossa, mas o que esse vestido tem de especial pra tirar Tyler da viagem de negócios dele?

– É… Por que… Uma tradição italiana diz que depois do 100º vestido, o próximo deve ser o de noiva. – Nossa essa foi rápida. Eu estou ficando melhor nisso.

– Oh céus! Você esta dizendo que minha Laurinha vai casar? Que indo! Ah, Alice, você é um anjo. Vai preparar o casamento dela também né? Ah, você não quer que eu fale nada com ela agora, certo?

– Isso mesmo Sra. Lou. Por hora vai ser só a surpresa, mais pra frente eu resolvo o resto. – Disse sorrindo amarelo. – Agora eu vou sair… Tem problema sair pelos fundos?

– Looouuu… - Lauren gritou do andar de cima. Merda! A Sra. Lou só acenou a cabeça pra mim e eu fiz sinal de silencio. Eu saí correndo, torcendo pra pessoa não ter ido embora.

Assim que saí da mansão eu fui para trás de um arbusto – um lugar que Rose havia dito que se escondia quando era criança e brincava de pique-esconde com Lauren. Devido a minha altura moderada, eu consegui me enfiar ali.

Não precisei esperar muito, e vi o que queria. Era ele. Eu mal podia acreditar.

Em choque. Royce estava traindo Rose. E com Lauren! Chocada mesmo.

Minha boca devia estar lá no chão. Será que eles já faziam isso há muito tempo? E justo Lauren, que era amiga de infância de Rose… Não podia ser verdade. Eu devia ter visto errado.

Eu teria que investigar muito bem tudo isso, então mandei um SMS para Bella.

"Estou indo no seu ap. Acho que temos uma nova missão em vista… Garanta o chocolate. Allie."

Depois disso voltei para o meu carro – que estava estacionado entre a casa de Rose e Lauren. Eu espero que Royce não tenha percebido isso… - E fui quase voando pra casa de Bella.


	4. Capítulo 3 - (Con)Seguindo

P.O.V Alice

Eu demorei um pouco, mas logo eu cheguei à Rua de Bella – eu juro que eu tentei vir o mais rápido o possível, mas eu vi um par de brincos lindos e eu NECESSITAVA deles. Só que eu não tinha nada para combinar, então precisei comprar um colar, e um par de sapatos, e um vestido, e uma bolsa, e um cinto, e um… ah, vocês entenderam, eu lotei meu carro de compras e demorei a tarde toda. – Eu nem precisei entrar no prédio dela, porque ela estava do lado de fora,dentro de seu carro, e com Rose ao lado. Droga, eu não podia falar sobre Royce com Rose aqui.

Quando eu desci do meu carro vi as duas em um estado que era proibido ver as amigas. Elas estavam entre um coala deprimido e um emo suicida (tá eu sei que ninguém mais sabe o que são emos, mais quem sabe se ligou como as duas estavam em um estado precário.). Fui falar com elas.

– Gente… Posso saber que deprê é essa?

– Alice! – Bella e Rose disseram de forma psicopata. Ih… O que eu fiz? – Muito obrigada, Alice!

– Certo, porque a dupla está me encarando de forma assustadora.

– E que graças a Srta. agora eu tenho AIDS, 3 kg a mais e 7 litros de sorvete vazando no porta mala do meu carro! – Dizia Bella chorando.

– Ah?

– E eu perdi meu noivo por causa de uma traição! – Puta merda; a Rose descobriu, e ainda descobriu que eu sabia.

– Bella, eu não sei do que você tá falando. E Rose, eu juro que vim aqui para tentar evitar você ficar desse jeito… - Eu sabia que a Rose ia pirar quando descobrisse e por isso eu queria ter certeza.

– Depois de feito não adianta Alice!

– Ora, e você só tá brava comigo? E a Lauren?! – Ué, se fosse para brigar, que brigasse com todos os culpados.

– A Lauren nem estava direito na festa… Diferente de você! Organizou TUDO. E ainda me deixou dormir com o stripper. Obrigada Alice!

– Olha aqui… Dormir com stripper? Espera aí, do que vocês tão falando?

– Do que mais Alice? Ontem à noite, quando por causa da sua festa cheia de bebidas e homens gostosos seminus, nós transamos com strippers. – Bella jogou de uma vez. Nossa! Não A-CRE-DI-TO! Rose traiu o Royce também? Ah, como o mundo é irônico… Agora a Bella dar um revira volta dessas, me deixa surpresa. Estava na maior seca, e assim que choveu se molhou (nas partes intimas). HAUHSAUHS.

– Eu espero que isso na sua cara não seja um sorriso Alice, se não eu juro que vou arrancar ele com uma faca de cozinha. – Rose disse me tirando do transe.

– Ah, desculpe. Eu juro que eu não entendi direito o que vocês estão falando, então porque ainda não estamos no apartamento da Bella com a dieta dos 5 kg?

– Você não ouviu? Sem-ca-sa-por-du-as-se-ma-nas. – Disse Bella pausadamente. Ai, que mau humor viu…

– Então vamos para sua Rose.

– Eu não vou pra lá! Estou trau-ma-ti-za-da. – Ai, como é dramática essa Bella.

– Então vamos para o meu apartamento.

– É melhor não Alice. Um lugar sem testemunhas e com muitos artigos aonde você poderia tropeçar e morrer acidentalmente nunca é um bom lugar nessa hora. – Rose disse, parecendo um psicopata. Uau… Ela estava brava mesmo.

– Aiiin gente. Parem com isso tá. Eu me sinto culpada e eu nem sei direito o porque. – Eu não entendia o porquê das duas estarem tão putas comigo, tudo o que eu fiz foi chamar homens gostosos para uma despedida de solteira – a culpa não é minha que elas são chatas e não queriam. E eu deixei bem claro que não era para elas irem para os quartos…

De repente uma lâmpada se acendeu em minha cabeça. Eu sabia como ajudar Bella e conversar com Rose. Eu sabia quem ia me ajudar com as coisas do Royce – fora a Bella, que depois de um pouco de chocolate superaria o drama. – Tive uma ideia! Bella você está precisando de uma casa, né?

– Sim Alice. Estou Pre-ci-san-do. Porque na-da dá cer-to pra MIM.

– Já entendi drama queen. E você Rose, quer um lugar aonde você possa conversar comigo, e deixar a sua melhor amiga festeira que fez a melhor festa de 16 anos que você já teve, explicar o porquê ela chamou uma diversão extra para sua despedida de solteira, certo?

– Na verdade queria esganar o seu pescocinho fino que segura a sua cabeça desmiolada. Mas conversar tá valendo. – Cara eu tinha medo dessa loira.

– Ok. Então sigam-me.

P.O.V. Bella

Alice estava morta! Depois de horas e mais horas chorando, eu e Rose chegamos à causadora de todos os nossos problemas:

– ALICE! – Dissemos em conjunto.

– Eu mandei ela não chamar strippers, e ela me ouviu? NÃO! Como sempre ela me ignorou. – Rose disse espumando.

– É e pra que tantas bebidas? Pra que tantos homens sarados? Ela não podia simplesmente fazer um chá-de-panelas que nem uma moça direita faria?! – Eu também estava brava… até que me ocorreu algo. – Não! Rose, meu Deus eu dormi com um Zé ninguém! E se eu pego doença? – Rose me olhou assustada e fez cara feia de novo.

– Eu juro que se eu pegar uma gripe que for, eu MATO A ALICE!

– Pra mim tanto faz. Minha vida acabou… Tudo para mim já acabou. Eu provavelmente vou morrer de AIDS. Quando papai descobrir que eu não sou mais virgem ele vai mandar cremar o meu corpo. Minhas cinzas serão jogadas num lugar qualquer e mamãe vai dar todas as minhas roupas para uma das meninas que me odiavam na pré-escola. – Eu comecei a chorar compulsivamente. – Porqueeeee Deeeeus? Porque tem que ser assim?!

– AHRRG. EU ODEIO A ALICE! – Era sempre assim. Quando fazíamos merda, eu ficava depressiva e Rose brava.

Nós seguimos Alice. Na verdade Rose seguiu, porque eu estava mal demais para dirigir.

– AH! Não acredito que ela vai fazer isso. Essa Alice é uma idiota mesmo. – Rose disse.

– Ué, por quê? – Eu estava de cabeça baixa, e quando eu levantei eu vi o lugar que eu mais amei na vida. – Lar doce lar! – Se eu pudesse na hora que eu vi minha casa eu faria uma carinha fofa. Eu tinha me mudado para meu apartamento em busca de liberdade, – sim meu pai era loucamente protetor, e com o tempo isso foi me enchendo. Não que eu não gostasse de ter casa, comida, roupa lavada, carinho de pai e o ombro de mãe. Mas, eu sabia que eu precisava evoluir, e por isso que há três anos fui para meu apartamento.

Mas agora, na minha situação era impossível não gostar da ideia de Allie. Own, eu amava aquela baixinha.

– Posso saber que bagunça é essa na minha casa? – Minha mãe disse gritando. – Eu odeio quando tem reunião da turma e eu não sou convidada!

– Mamãe! – Eu disse gritando e correndo para abraça-la. Ah, eu ainda estava muito afetada com minha situação, então me deixa voltar a ter três anos, ok?!

– Tia! – Allie disse em tom de alegria e Rose meio emburrada. Ela adorava minha mãe, mais quando ela estava puta, nada a fazia ficar bem.

A cena era cômica, nós três estávamos agarradas a minha mãe, como fazíamos quando éramos crianças e queríamos alguma coisa. Até Rose, estava abraçada a ela.

– O que aconteceu aqui gente? Vocês saem que agora eu não preciso mais assinar nada pra vocês irem pra shows né? – Disse ela rindo enquanto nós continuávamos agarradas a ela.

– Ih, tia, aconteceu uma grande bagunça. A Sra. Tem um tempinho pra conversar com a gente? – Disse Allie.

– Sra. É tua vó Alice – e eu só não falei a sua mãe porque ela é só uns dez anos mais velha que eu… - Ai, como eu sentia falta da mamãe. – E eu posso sim. Eu só tenho que terminar de falar pra meu novo jardineiro o que deve fazer, e já conversamos. Vocês preferem na piscina ou no quarto da Bella?

– Finalmente o Johnson achou alguém mãe? – Johnson era o jardineiro da nossa mansão há muito tempo. Ele e sua família cuidavam dessa mansão desde que ela fora erguida. Ele já tinha muita idade, mas como gostava muito dos jardins, e nossa família era muito apegada a ele, nunca procuramos substitutos. O problema era que ele já estava bem fraco, e papai não gostava que ele trabalhasse tão pesado. Então ele fez um trato: ele continuaria a receber seu salário, e tudo que ele deveria fazer era instruir um novo jardineiro. Desde que eu saí de casa eles tinham esse trato, e até agora ele nunca achara ninguém que é bom o suficiente – segundo o próprio Johnson.

– É, um rapaz. Meio jovem, eu acho. Mas eles se simpatizaram então…

– Olha tia Renée, eu prefiro sinceramente o quarto de Bella. Eu não gostaria de estranhos ouvindo o que temos para contar, sem falar que Alice deve evitar piscinas, mesas de centros, objetos cortantes, batentes de portas, echarpes e colares ou qualquer comida perto de mim. – Rose disse, encarando Allie feio.

– O-kay. – Mamãe deu um olhar de "Ih, se fudeu" pra Alice. – Então, vão indo lá pro quarto de Bella, mas não se esqueçam de passar na cozinha e garantir sorvetes e chocolate. – Own que lindo! A dona Maria ainda pensa em mim quando faz compras.

Mamãe foi para jardim enquanto nós fomos para cozinha. Tudo que se passava pela minha cabeça era como pedir para mamãe meu quarto de volta por duas semanas. Não acho que ela ou papai vão negar isso, mais eu encrenquei tanto que deveria ser independente, que meu pedido vai soar mais que ridículo. Ah, também tinha a historia do stripper…

Maldita hora que eu faço escolhas sem medir as consequências! Então eu comecei a chorar mais um pouco.

P.O.V Edward

Eu ainda não tinha acreditado! Minha vontade era olhar no espelho e falar: seu bosta foi ideia sua essa de viver livre não foi? Então porque você não aproveita as oportunidades?!

Não que eu quisesse ser stripper o resto da minha vida, mais já era alguma coisa. Agora eu fui demitido da profissão mais ridícula do mundo.

Tudo por culpa de quem? Emmett!

Antes de ir para o "evento", existia um tipo de sorteio pra ver quem ia ter uma "dança especial" com a noiva. Pra ficar justo, todos participavam, e como eu sou um puta cagado adivinha o que aconteceu? Eu ganhei essa porra!

Então Emmett foi me ensinar à merda da dança. Cara era muito escrota. Pior que a fantasia escrota. Pior que ficar de cueca dançando pra velhinhas. Era horrendo. Um cu mesmo.

Mas Emm disse: "- Você tem que fazer cara. Trato é trato. E aproveita, por que se tá noiva, significa que é a menos zoadinha da festa.". É claro que eu disse: "– Emmett, eu não faço essa porra nem fodendo mano! Não tem como. Eu ia me sentir um idiota!".

Então veio a ideia incrível do Emm: "- Quanto você precisa pra ficar bêbado, mais ainda sim conseguir fazer uma dança?".

E foi isso. Eu bebi. Muito. E quando eu subi no palco, eu vi a noiva – uma morena que estava sentada no lugar combinado. Emm tinha razão, as noivas eram mesmo as mais lindas da festa. E foi tudo ótimo. Até o outro dia, quando ela acordou gritando do meu lado.

É isso ai, eu tinha dormido com uma mina que estava noiva. E pior de tudo: eu não podia fazer isso. Tinha uma regra que separava a profissão de stripper da de gigolô. E quando a regra era quebrada com a noiva, não tinha jeito, era demissão.

Quando saí correndo – que nem o Ricardão que eu provavelmente era – da casa onde foi à despedida, eu nem pesei em voltar para o "escritório". Do pouco que eu me lembrava, todos os rapazes ficaram me encarando quando eu fui pro quarto com a morena, então provavelmente eu não era mais stripper.

Que bacana. Jack Bauer salvava o mundo em 24 horas, e eu não consegui segurar um emprego. Talvez meu pai estivesse certo, eu nasci pra ser playboy e trabalhar pra no que ele quisesse. NÃO. Eu me recusava a pensar assim.

Sabe o que você vai fazer Edward? Você vai ir para o apartamento de Emmett, se trocar, e virar Los Angeles inteira atrás de um emprego. Você vai trabalhar de qualquer coisa – que não necessite tirar mais do que o camiseta.

É, é isso que eu vou fazer!

Eu cheguei a uma mansão bem luxuosa de Los Angeles. Por fora parecia à casa que eu acabara de sair da despedida de solteiro, a única diferença era um jardim esplendoroso, que mesmo do lado de fora do portão, notava-se. Eu encontrei um senhor já de idade andando por ali, então eu chamei-o:

– Ei. – Ele olhou para me ver. – Oi, eu vim aqui para o trabalho de jardineiro. – Eu disse apontando o jornal que eu segurava em mãos.

O senhor se aproximou, e me encarou de cima a baixo por entre os óculos. Ih… Ele se aproximou do portão e me disse:

– Procuramos alguém com experiência. Já trabalhou no ramo da jardinagem antes?

– Er, na verdade não.

– Fez paisagismo ou alguma outra técnica? – Puta, ele estava mesmo me achando gay.

– Na verdade não, mas…

– Bem, então sinto muito. Você não serve. Os Swan's agradecem sua vinda. – Disse ele virando as costas e me ignorando. Ah não. Ninguém vira as costas para mim…

– Senhor, espera ai. Você nem me deu uma oportunidade. Por acaso a vaga já foi preenchida?

– Não.

– Então nada me impede de preenchê-la. Posso não ter experiência, mais se eu não começar, nunca vou ter. E bem, pelo que eu li no anuncio, querem um ajudante não é mesmo?

– Sim…

– Eu posso ajudar o senhor. Acho que sou bem mais jovem, e eu realmente preciso desse emprego. Acredite, eu já andei por toda essa cidade, e esse é o único trabalho que eu sei que vou conseguir fazer. Deixe-me trabalhar um dia apenas. Se você achar que eu dou conta, eu fico se não eu nunca mais volto. Que tal? – O homem deu um sorrisinho.

– Até que enfim! Era isso que eu queria ver. Entre, vamos conversar com dona Renée, se ela achar que você é bom o suficiente, considere-se contratado.

Naquela hora eu fiquei muito surpreso. Eu não esperava nada do meu discurso, e só o disse por que eu não gostava de ser menosprezado. E sem contar que para um cara de 26 anos, era muito mais digno cortar grama do que ser babá (o único outro emprego dos classificados que era "viável" para mim).

– É esse rapaz mesmo Johnson? Você está certo disso? – Dizia a Sra. Swan, dona da mansão.

– Sim dona Renée. Acho que ele tem talento. – Johnson, o senhor que era o jardineiro da casa, disse pra ela.

– Bom, eu acredito em você. Venha segunda-feira tratar de coisas contratuais com meu marido. Senhor…

– Edward.

– Certo Edward. Johnson, Bella está aqui, então estou lá dentro. Estarei muito ocupada, mais acredito que por hoje você pode se virar com o rapaz sozinho, certo?

– Claro dona Renée. – Então ela sorriu e voltou para dentro da mansão. – E então rapaz, você já precisa saber de algumas coisas básicas…

– Assim, tão rápido.

– Claro filho, o serviço que eu tenho aqui é pra ontem. Dona Renée queria flores, e grandes arbustos, mais infelizmente não consigo mais executar esse trabalho. Então eu vou te passar o que eu sei o mais rápido o possível.

– Algum motivo especial?

– Sim, eu tenho mais de oitenta. Tem velhos da minha idade que nem se levantam da cama, ou se lembram do próprio nome. Eu estou cuidando do jardim da família Swan por duas gerações, então achei melhor passar meu conhecimento a alguém, antes que eu me esqueça.

– Não que eu esteja reclamando, de forma alguma, mais não apareceu ninguém com mais experiência aqui?

– Apareceram vários.

– E porque você não os escolheu?

– Porque assim que eu morresse eles seriam demitidos e esse jardim ia virar o caos, com qualquer um pondo a mão nele. Eu conheço essa família, e nem sempre eles precisam do que querem. Dona Renée mesmo, sempre que volta de viagem quer plantar alguma flor estrangeira. Se não fosse eu, esse jardim além de ser uma bagunça, ia estar com a terra ruim.

– Então… - Eu realmente não tinha entendido.

– Bem, quando você conhecer Charlie e Bella vai entender. Os três gostam muito de se impor, e cada um quer uma coisa diferente. Acredite, saber sobre jardinagem nessa casa não conta nada, porque cada um quer uma coisa diferente. Mas você soube mostrar o que queria. E eu gostei do discurso. Se você conversar assim com eles, vai ser fácil, e em um mês eu poderei finalmente descansar.

– Hum… Ok então. – Eu tinha sido contratado porque era persuasivo… Se meu pai soubesse disso daria pulos de felicidade. Ainda assim, eu preferia ser jardineiro.

O dia seguiu com o Sr. Johnson me mostrando o imenso jardim (cara minha mãe cultivava um jardim; da ultima vez que eu vi, ele estava lindo e imenso, mas ainda assim, não era tão grande quanto esse). Ele já tinha começado a me ensinar a aparar a grama – coisa que eu fiz sem arrancar o meu pé.

– Bem acho que hoje é só. Volte na segunda-feira ás seis. – Seis da manhã mano? Ah, eu estava tão feliz que eu não tinha que fazer danças ridículas nesse trabalho que eu nem liguei o horário. Falando em não ligar… Eu só tinha me ligado agora que não tinha visto e nem ligado para o Emmett desde a festa – onde ele estava conversando com uma loira (pelo menos que eu lembrava). Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa?

– Muito obrigada pela oportunidade Sr. Johnson. Tem algum lugar que eu possa me trocar? – Quando ele decidiu que íamos pegar no batente ele tinha arrumado um macacão para mim, e eu realmente não queria voltar pra casa assim.

– Ah, claro. Entre pela porta dos fundos da mansão, bata na porta e fale com a Maria; ela que guardou suas roupas. – Eu assenti e fui para cozinha. Bati na porta uma vez. Ninguém atendeu. Então eu fiquei batendo até alguém atender. Já era tarde, e agora eu teria que ir atrás do Emm, torcendo pra loira da despedida não ser um ladrão de órgãos.

Logo eu ouvi um "– Já vai!" e quando abriram a porta meu olhos arregalaram. PUTA QUE O PARIU, não podia ser.

– Que firula é essa de não abrir mais a porta Johnson? – Dizia ela rindo até que ela olhou para mim e também arregalou os olhos. – AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Ela gritou e depois desmaiou. E eu tive que segura-la, né.


End file.
